The Hero's Discovery
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequal to The Hero's End. Why has Tails gone quiet? Sonic's about to make a horrifying discovery


_Sequal to The Hero's End. Enjoy._

"Come on Tails, and open up!" One of the two concerned hedgehogs yelled, while knocking on the door to the workshop of Miles 'Tails' Prower. If the fox took any longer, Amy would be forced to break the door down.

"Sonic, are we sure he just doesn't need some alone time?" Amy asked a worried stricken Sonic. In his defense, he had all the right to be worried. One, for the past week Tails has cut himself off from all of society. Two, he never answered his wrist communicator. The biggest sign of all was what happened earlier.

*Flashback*

_Sonic was out on one of his routine runs. This was one of the best times for him to get away and think about what was going on around him. His usual laid back, cocky, live life to the fullest attitude had been replaced by one of worry. The focus of this was one Tails. He knew how Tails has been since they got back from outer space and ever since then he's checked in on his little bro to see if he was ok. Til one day Tails snapped, just wanting to be left alone. As much as it hurt Sonic, he gave the kitsune his space._

'_The poor kid is still a wreck. He lost it after the final fight with the Metarex, and it only got worst from there. Now he won't talk to anyone. Not to me, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, heck, I'd be happy if he talked to Rouge or Shadow!' Sonic thought deeply. It was getting to him to see what position Tails was in. Did he plan to be a hermit forever? Enough was enough. He came skidding to a stop, and dialed Tails from his wrist communicator. After waiting for a brief moment, the call went through_

"_Hey Tails, it's Sonic. I um...haven't heard from you in over a week, and I'm worried, I mean, we're all worried. It's not like you to shut yourself out from us like this. I know it's about...Cosmo... but we can help you out if you need us. We're here for you, so call me back soon, ok buddy?" He waited for a moment, then right as he was ready to take off, the only thing sound that came from the communicator was a loud 'BANG!'_

"_Tails what was that?" Sonic asked, only for silence to echo back. "Answer me Tails. Tails? Come in Tails. This is Sonic calling Tails? Tails?!" The fox would've answered by now. _

"_Did anyone else hear that?" A voice, belonging to Amy Rose, rang out through the communicator._

"_Amy, something's up at Tails. Meet me there A.S.A.P!" Sonic said, clearly worried. Seeing as there would be no arguing with Sonic at this point, Amy did as she was told. She got there quick, but nowhere as quick as Sonic, who was knocking on the door loudly._

_*End Flashback*_

"Tails open up, or we're coming in!" Sonic called through the door, only for no answer to come. "Amy….bring it down." The pink hedgehog hesitated, and then did as she was told. Pulling out her Piko-Piko Hammer, she brought it into contact with the door, which smashed into splinters, scattering themselves along the floor.

"Tails? Are you home?" Amy called, her voice ringing throughout.

"Amy, go and check upstairs towards the bedroom. I'll check down by the workshop. Call me if you find anything out of the ordinary." Sonic said worried very much about Tails. Amy looked into the eyes of the blue blur, before nodding and heading upstairs. Sonic walked in the direction of the shop, but on his way he discovered the writing table Tails did a lot of writing at. It looks like it's been used just recently.

"Ok, you were here. So where did you go?" The hedgehog asked himself quietly.

Upstairs, Amy was carefully checking every room she came across, finding nothing out of place, or Tails. She finally arrived at the fox's bedroom, finding the door slightly ajar. A quick glance in only found the bed was quite messy. She sighed at his untidiness.

"You've been hanging out with Sonic for too long Tails. What am I gonna do with you?" She mused to herself, deciding to make his bed as a show of goodwill. She sat down on the now made bed, and then the photo caught her eye. It showed everyone happy aboard the Blue Typhoon…when Cosmo was still with them. _'Those were the good ole days.' _She thought to herself. The folded letter finally caught her eyes.

Downstairs, Sonic made it to workshop, but right off the back something just didn't feel right. He hoped he was just over reacting about all of this, and he, along with Tails, would have a good laugh about it. The Tornado sat on the tarmac, but it hasn't been flown recently. '_So he didn't go flying.' _He then came across the metal workbench and examine the photos scattered about.

"What have you been up to?" He asked himself quietly. Despite the tension in the air, he had to smile at the memories in front of him.

Amy was struggling to understand the full horror of the letter. Just a few words in brought a hand to her mouth, and tears in her eyes. Thoughts were racing throughout her mind. '_What's the meaning of this?! He wouldn't…..he couldn't!' _Then she read the part about Shadow's pistol.

"Oh no…." She whispered horrified.

Sonic located the chaos emerald, which threw him into confusion. Why on Mobius would Tails have this? There was one disturbing detail: resting on the emerald was a tiny speck of blood.

Millions of emotions were going through Amy. The biggest one was fear. Where was Tails…..and were they too late?

"Son…Son…Sonic?" She desperately tied to communicate with the blue blur, then all that could be heard was someone screaming.

Mere moments earlier, Sonic thought he could smell gun smoke. Blood….plus gun smoke….it couldn't be. As he glanced along the floor, he finally saw the pistol….with a gloved hand on the trigger.

"No….nononono." He wouldn't accept it.

"Son…Son…Sonic?" He didn't hear Amy, he only saw….

"TAILS!"

Sobbing as she ran down the stairs, Amy was hoping and praying it was all one huge misunderstanding. Her nightmare was realized when she saw Sonic holding the body of his best friend, and doing something he rarely did, crying.

"NOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOO!" Sonic yelled, sobbing his eyes out, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. He clung to Tails, as if he was to suddenly wake up. It would take time for it to sink it, but Miles Prower would never awake.

It was a blur. Sonic didn't remember Amy's frantic 911 call. He didn't remember the police arriving, or the paramedic's carting Tails away. It was only in the hospital, in the morgue, he regained his senses….and when the letter met his eyes.

_**To whoever finds this letter:**_

_**Before you continue on, I'm just gonna say it. It's too late to help me. Ever since that day, it's been eating away inside me with what I done Your gonna argue that nothing could've been done to avoid what happened, and that I shouldn't blame myself for it. That's just it; I can't find any other reason not to blame myself. She would still be here if I hadn't pulled the trigger. I don't mean to cause you any pain my friends. I cherish all the memories we had together... especially with you Sonic. Sonic... you're the best friend, and brother anyone could've asked for. You've brought me some of the happiest moments of my life. Please know that it hurts me, knowing the suffering I'm gonna cause, but...I'm left with very little options.**_

_**It's almost time. My workshop and everything in it is yours for the taking Sonic. Feel free to do whatever you feel is necessary to my inventions. Also, by beloved plane, The Tornado is once again yours. Before I finish, Sonic, I want you to tell this to the others. Please don't blame yourselves with what has happened. You need to comfort each other during this hard time. Don't lose touch with each other, just because of me. Lastly, tell Shadow I'm responsible for his missing pistol... and that... I forgive him.**_

_**That's everything I feel needed to be said. I leave you all with this: Please remember, it's not really goodbye. It's more like see you all later.**_

_**Your dear friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower.**_

"…I promise Tails…"

_**Sequel is up!**_


End file.
